Artemis Rocket Family
The Artemis Rocket Family is a series of S4 sized Super Heavy Lift rockets developed by KASA for off Kerbin exploration. The Artemis Rocket is one of the most famous rockets ever launched, due to the fact that the Artemis V rocket launching the first manned mission to another planet. The Artemis rockets are inline design, using special made A-Series Upperstages for their flights. The Artemis Rockets became a staple of Kerbin rocketry, and while retired for a long time, the Artemis has recently been revived in an evolved "Nova" Lifter rocket, for super heavy lift capabilities that exceed even the Hermes Rocket Family. Artemis I The Artemis I was a stubby rocket that was intended to serve as a KASA's heavy lift rocket. It was designed to put large payloads into LKO, and serve as the spacecraft to put the new Mercury Capsule into orbit. The Artemis was heavily based on the most common rocket in KASA's inventory the Freemason. The linage is very apparent, as the main first stage is essentially composed of 7 Freemason rockets combined into a single body. Like the Freemason, the Artemis I is powered by 7 LV-T30 "Reliant" engines. The second stage, called the A-I, also used 6 LV-T30 rockets. The Artemis I was one of the more successful rockets, serving to test many Mercury components Prior to the introduction of the Artemis III, the Artemis I was the go-to launch vehicle for manned KASA spaceflights. Flights Artemis II The Artemis II was the successor to the Artemis I, and developed as an even heavier alternative for launching large payloads. The Artemis II, like its predecessor, was largely stolen from another rocket. The Artemis II was heavily based on the Trojan Rocket Family, and like the Artemis I, it was composed of essentially 7 Trojan I rockets strapped together into a single body. As such, the Artemis II's first stage used 7x- TX-87 "Bobcat" engines. The Artemis II was the first rocket to use actual Mercury hardware, using the A-IV upperstage as its second stage. The A-IV is powered by a single RE-I2 "Skiff" engine, and would later be used as the third stage of the Artemis V. The Artemis II was much more capable then the proceeding Artemis I, but due to budget considerations, the Artemis I continued to be the preferred Manned Launch System. The Artemis II was most notably used for the translunar Aquila test flights such as Aquila X. * Aquila X translunar flight, success Artemis III The Artemis III is a Generation 3.5 Rocket. The Artemis III was designed as a cheaper alternative to the expensive to launch Artemis I and II. Apart of the Applied Orion Program, Artemis III was developed to use 2 KE-1 Mastadon engines. Artemis III would become the default Kerbal launcher for Spacelab aswell as the Aries Program mission during the Evolved Artemis Extension.' ' '' # of Launches: 18 Serial Numbers: MER-300 thru MER-322 First Stage used: 2x- KE-1 “Mastadon” Artemis IV Artemis V Artemis VI Artemis VIII Artemis VIII The Artemis VIII is the most powerful Artemis Member, with a monsterous LKO payload. While it lacks the legs of its Artemis IX sibling, the VIII is the most capable "Nova" rocket in KASA inventory. Aries I Artemis IX